The science of drug discovery is in need of more efficient tools for the determination of the effect of biological materials and test compounds upon human cells and tissues. Often many biological platforms, some using engineered cells or labels, are established within an organization for these determinations in cell based systems. These platforms require many different readouts that often provide inconsistent data sets. They often employ the use of engineered cells containing the overexpression of a particular target involved in a disease process. The net effect of such an engineered system is exactly the opposite of what was initially sought; the outcome is removed from the natural or native response. In other cases, platforms employ the use of labels to monitor the outcome of an experiment. The introduction of new chemical entities in the labels also can have significant effect on the outcome of the experiment in ways difficult to determine. What is desired is a single platform that could be used with many different types of cells for the testing of potential therapeutics that reflect the native cell reaction to the test materials.